Finalisland/Areas
Here is a descrption of the areas of #finalisland. Basic Map Area Details 001: Couple's Cape This is a large cliff in the north-westernmost corner of #finalisland. This is the best place to watch the sunset in the entire room. It is so named because sunsets are one of things that couples share. There are several large rocks that two small to medium-sized Pokémon could make out behind without being seen by Pokémon from below. There is also a well-hidden tunnel entrance near the base of the cliff that leads into the Cavern of Command, just to the south. The cape is an extension off the Northern Coast to the east. 002: Northern Coast This is a stretch of beach with moderate-sized waves. It turns into a cliff to the west to become Couple's Cape. To the south is Pleasentview Hill. The beach continues east into Surf's Shore, Calm Stretch, and Tide Pool. 003: Surf's Shore This is a section of the Northern Coast that gathers a much stronger sea breeze, and as a result has the biggest waves on #finalisland. Chatters enjoy grabbing surfboards from the nearby rental shack and shredding some waves (you can also rent fishing poles here for use all along the northern coast, as well as Never Lake). Never Lake is south of here, while the moderate waves are west and the Calm Stretch with even smaller waves to the east. 004: Calm Stretch This section of the Northern Coast has the smallest waves, bordering on nonexistent. While this is a fine place to watch the sunset (not as good as the Couple's Cape, but still decent), some Krabbys living nearby have been known to coat sand over anyone caught snoozing on the beach. The gentle sway of trees and call of the waves are strangely hypnotic. Thankfully, being covered in sand is barely more then a nuisance. The Shrine of Mew is south of here, with the extreme waves of Surf's Shore to the east and the barely more active Tide Pool to the west. 005: Tide Pool This rocky part of the Northern Coast is calm, but somewhat more active then the Calm Stretch west of it. Scattered among the rocks are tide pools home to several small marine Pokémon. Unfortunately, disturbing a pool results in the unfortunate chatter facing the wrath of the local Pokémon. One of the more common ways of disturbing the peace is being subconsciously drawn in by the eyes of a Horsea until the chatter's nose (or a part of his or her face) is close enough to touch the water. Mt. Windsweep is to the south and the Arena Hikeway is to the east. 006: Arena Hikeway Unlike other areas on the far northern edge of #finalisland, the Arena Hikeway is not at all calming (or at least a tourist attraction). It consists of a winding narrow walkway along the face of a sheer cliff. Wild Rock and Ground Pokémon like Geodude and Cubone have been known to attack passersby. Still, considering all the choices, this is the safest route to the Battle Tower south of here. The entrance to the hikeway is the Tide Pool to the west. 007: Cavern of Command This dark cavern south of Couple's Cape, west of Pleasentview Hill, and north of the Molten Slope is where the sun never shines. This cave had no name until the room received its first glitch, a powerful Hypno, and it used this series of small tunnels as its base to take control of the chat characters using Hypnosis. The glitch was deleted (thanks in part to Mew_01's benefits of being the room's head administrator), but the chatters still fear the cavern, as it's rumored that the remains of the Hypno glitch will cause the characters to become uncontrollable again. 008: Pleasentview Hill This large green hill east of the Cavern of Command, west of Never Lake, south of the Northern Coast, and north of a section of the Black Forest is a great spot to meet and do nothing together. Lying on your back at the peak provides the greatest view of the clouds with minimal worry of outside pressure. There's a Gatehouse in this region at the base of the hill. 009: Never Lake This is the only lake on #finalisland, north of Pleasent Meadows, south of Surf's Shore, east of Pleasentview Hill, and west of the Shrine of Mew. Many chatters regard the lake with great mystical energy, because the mysterious chatter known as CeleMew_02 is spotted most often near here. Several docile water Pokémon, such as Magikarp and Feebas, inhabit the lake and only attack when provoked. By renting some fishing poles from the Surf's Shore's rental shack, chatters can do some fishing from the small dock here, although the policy is strictly catch-and-release. 010: Shrine of Mew South of the Calm Stretch, north of Pleasant Meadows, east of Mt. Windsweep, west of Never Lake. The small cube-ish stone shrine with ancient Mew images on its faces that rests on top of the small hill here is the most important object on #finalisland. It contains the island's programming; should it be destroyed, the room will delete itself. Mew_01 can access all the features and controls of the room from the shrine by flying inside it (anyone with a Mew character can do this; this is why no one else is allowed to have a Mew character). There is a separate dimension inside the shrine, but only Mew_01 knows what it looks like, and he's not telling, although he can let others in if he so wishes. 011: Mt. Windsweep South of Tide Pool, north of Windsweep Valley, east of the Shrine of Mew, west of the Battle Tower. Mt. Windsweep is the largest mountain on #finalisland. It contains a long and winding trail going both in and around it leading to the Battle Tower. Zubat occupy the inside, and Rock and Ground Pokémon are all over, making it a very dangerous trail. At least it's much wider then the Arena Hikeway... The south face is one of the main walls of Windsweep Valley. 012: Battle Tower This fifty-story stone structure stands among the mountains that cover the north-eastern corner of #finalisland. It is here that official battles are held between chatters and their in-chat characters. In order to participate in the various activities, however, you have to get there first. There are three ways to approach the tower short of flying: the main path, Arena Hikeway, from the north; the trail through Mt. Windsweep from the west; or through the twisting Cavern of Om from the south. 013: Molten Slope To the south of the Cavern of Command and west of the Black Forest is a gradually sloping plane of volcanic ash. This area is the one most often hit by the eruptions of the Booma Dooma Volcano, which is south of here. The only real dangers here are flowing molten lava rivers headed toward the sea and the occasional falling flaming rock from the volcano. 014, 020, 021, 022: The Black Forest The Black Forest spans an L-shape across the island like a Tetris block. This is the most common area where wild NPC Pokémon attack without warning. Grass, Bugs, snakes, and rodents are the most common. 015: Pleasent Meadows #1 At the heart of #finalisland lays this large meadow filled with beautiful flowers. It's relatively large, so it has two different parts. The western half has a small bunch of trees in the center; rumor is some extraordinary NPC Pokémon hang out among them, but it’s blocked by small trees the program won't allow anyone except Mew_01 to pass. A main goal of most #finalisland chatters is to find HM01 Cut somewhere on the island to gain access. Never Lake is to the north, the Black Forest south and west, and the rest of Pleasent Meadows is to the east. 016: Pleasent Meadows #2 The eastern half of Pleasent Meadows is similar in style to the western half, but instead of the small forest in the center of the western side, the eastern side has a Gatehouse in its middle. This is the primary Gatehouse newcomers arrive through. 017: Windsweep Valley This large green valley east of Pleasent Meadows and west of the Cavern of Om (also north of a section of the Furance Desert) is named so for two primary reasons. One, its north wall consists almost entirely of Mt. Windsweep to the north. Two, high winds blow through the valley at regular periods of time. Wild Hoppip often enjoy riding the breeze to fly to other locations of the island. A sparkling blue river flows through it and through the Black Forest to eventually reach the southern coast. If it weren't that, depending on the season, the breezes can reach near-hurricane level, Windsweep Valley would be a great place to live. 018: Cavern of Om The largest cavern on #finalisland, it is rumored that it is called Om because there is a hidden dojo where NPC Fighting Pokémon train. Few have ever seen this dojo, however, because the cavern is so large and it is very well hidden. It has three entrances/exits: a western door to Windsweep Valley, a southern door to the Furnace Desert, and a northern door leading to the Battle Tower. Zubat have been known to move through the caverns in swarms that few chatters can survive the attacks of. The cavern consists of four different levels. 019: Booma Dooma Volcano The hottest spot on the island, and consequently the most dangerous. On the mainland, just north of Paradesia Island and west of a section of the Black Forest, Booma Dooma is home to Fire and Rock Pokémon galore. They say the volcano is kept active by a Charizard captive in its depths, but no one's ever had the guts to dive down and find out for sure. When it does erupt (which is thankfully rarely), most of the lava pours to the north down the Molten Slope. There is a hidden cavern that is a shortcut to Chatter Hell in the deepest depths of the volcano. 023, 024, 029, 030: Furnace Desert This arid area on the other side of Windsweep Valley's southern wall is the most desolate area of #finalisland. For some reason, the sun burns brightest here, killing off the larger plants and offering little shade. Desert Pokémon like Sandshrew live here by burrowing underground to keep out of the sun. The quickest water evaporation time is three seconds for half a cup, leaving the sand the water was spilled on drier even then before. The northeast corner has a small oasis flagged with a Gatehouse. The water here is cool and refreshing, with plenty of fresh shade and good fruit from the palm trees. Sometimes, hanging out here becomes habit forming very quickly. The southern entrance to the Cavern of Om is located in this region. The southwest corner has an access point leading to the Southern Coast. 025: Paradesia Island This tropical paradise of an island in #finalisland's south-western corner may not be too big, but it's certainly hard to willingly leave. It's separated from the southern coast by the Gyarados Gulf to the east; the Booma Dooma Volcano is on the piece of mainland north of here. There are a few female Gardevoir NPCs that live here wait on any visiting chatters. Of course, knowing the glitches the chat room keeps receiving, that's only this side of paradise... 026: Gyarados Gulf This huge body of water separates Paradesia Island from the rest of #finalisland. While some NPC Gyarados have been spotted lurking in the waters, none have posed trouble for passing sailors... yet. There is a steep and high cliff along the wall of the mainland from which people emerging south from the Black Forest #2 can walk on, although they can't access Paradesia in this way. In order to reach the island, chatters need to take boats from the Gyarados Docks to the east. 027: Gyarados Docks Marking the end of the Southern Coast (which continues to the east), the main characteristic of this area are the criss-crossing sets of docks along the western end of the beach. Here, boats arrive and depart to cross the Gyarados Gulf to the west and reach Paradesia Island. The third section of the Black Forest is north of here, and there is also a Gatehouse. 028: Southern Coast This stretch of beach is similar to the Northern Coast with its moderate waves. To the north is the final section of the Black Forest. The beach ends with the Gyarados Docks at the west and the Furnace Desert at the east. Category:Story Topics